Days of Mikey and Luc
by Elodus
Summary: I honestly don't know how to describe this, But at any rate it is a Domesticated Destiel with an established relationship. Read it first, then either love it or hate it. Might make more chapters, but that all depends on you.


((Soo, yea. My uh, hand slipped? I honestly don't fricking know what happened here. I just wrote it out and, uh, this happened. Any ways on how I could improve it are always welcome.))

Mikey: Age 5,Luc Age:7

Dean listened as the door to their house slammed shut once again. It signaled Mikey's- His adopted son-return. However he was surprised to hear two sets of small footprints instead of the usual one. When he turned around, he saw his son and another boy, probably a year or two older, standing in front of him. "Dad, I made an Imaginary friend today," were the first words out of Mikey's mouth. Dean raised his eyebrows at that.

"Really? Looks pretty real to me," Dean replied, looking the boy over. Blonde messy hair, grey tattered shirt, jeans about an inch too short for him, and blue sneakers. He also had those too blue eyes that reminded him of Cas', though Dean was pretty sure Cas didn't have any of his own.

"Can he stay for lunch?" Michael asked. The small red-head look pleadingly into his father's eyes, his own green eyes boring into his dad's. His son has been spending too much time with his Uncle Sam it seems. But honestly, he couldn't say no to his son, especially when his new friend looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in weeks.

Dean smiled, "Sure thing kiddo." Michael smiled broadly while his friend gave a shy nod of his head before they both sat down at the table. "Do I at least get a name?" Dean asked teasingly.

The kid seemed to shrink in size. "Luc," he said in barely an audible voice.

"Luke huh?"

"No dad, you're pronouncing it wrong," Mikey said. Dean gave his son a questioning look. "You're making it sound like it's spelled like L-u-k-e, but it sounds more like L-u-c." Dean just looked between Luc and Mickey, like he was missing something that he just wasn't getting. His son sighed. "Just pronounce it like I do."

It took awhile before Dean could actually say Luc's name properly. 30 minutes to be precise. It was also the time when he heard the door open and softly close to announce Cas' arrival back home. He stopped though when he looked on his couch and saw a boy he had never seen before. Dean walked up to him and looked where his spouse was looking.

"That's Luc," Dean said, "Mikey's 'Imaginary friend'". Cas gave him a look that asked him if he was serious. Dean simply nodded. Cas walked up to the couch and announced his arrival. Michael got up and hugged his Uncles leg. Luc got up as well and seemed to shrink into himself again.

"Hello Luc," Cas said, "My name is Castiel." Luc looked up at him, surprise lighting up his face. Michael smiled up at Uncle Cas.

"It took dad forever to pronounce his name properly." Cas laughed a little. Luc smiled for the first time since he got there.

It was nearly time for dinner when Luc announced he had to leave. "I've got to get home soon. My mom is really sick, and she needs help getting to bed sometimes." Michael, of course, didn't want to see his new friend go, but Cas had told him to get ready for dinner in his voice that pretty much told his charge 'No arguments'. Michael went to get ready and Dean walked Luc to the door.

Before Luc could get too far out the door, Dean turned him around and bent down to his eye level. "Why did you tell Mikey that you were imaginary?"

Luc gave him a blank look before he spoke. "Because, I've lived here for seven years, and when people tend to ignore you, you get the weird idea that you're not really there." If Dean's eyebrows could go any higher, they would have reached the moon by now. "It has gone on for so long that now... I just think that I'm part of someone else's imagination. A lost part that doesn't really fit in anywhere." Dean stood stock still, looking at Luc like he was some alien.

Luc continued, "When your son spoke to me at the playground today, I thought that maybe I had been found. Found by someone who could cherish me, keep me whole, and not throw me away like all the rest." Dean shook his head, not really believing what he was hearing. Luc pressed on however. "Just ask anyone around here, if you don't believe me. I can tell you right now that no one will believe you when you describe me.

"Thank you, though, for taking notice of me. It feels... nice." After that, Luc was gone. He simply walked off into the cooling air of the evening. Dean watched him as he walked away, till he couldn't see him anymore. Cas' voice came from behind him.

"Is everything alright?" Dean turned around so quickly you'd think he had gotten whiplash from it.

"Yea, I just had a small talk with Luc." Dean tried to make his face blank, but he was never as good at it like Cas was.

"You didn't scare him away, did you?" Michael asked, coming down the stairs, pjs already donned.

"Naw, Course not little man," Dean replied with a smile. Michael seemed happy with the answer, but Cas looked like he wasn't buying it. They ate dinner in a relative silence that night.

Dean did go out and asked the neighborhood about Luc, just to see if there was any truth to what the little guy had said. But of course no one had even heard of him. It was strange, like Luc didn't even exist. But he had to. Dean saw him, Michael saw him, hell, even Cas saw him, and he was the least fucked in the head out of the three. Something was up here, and Dean didn't like it.

He went to the school to pick Mikey up. Looking towards the playground, he saw Mikey making his way towards him. He also saw Luc off to one side of the playground fence picking at what little grass there was. All around him people were passing him, as if he wasn't even there. The playground emptied quickly as parents came to pick up their kids, passing right by Luc, not even looking in his direction. Dean scrunched his eyebrows at this.

He fastened Mikey in his seat and told him to wait before walking over to where Luc was. "Hey there buddy," Dean called out as he got closer. Luc didn't respond, still picking at the blades of grass. "Hey," Dean said, standing right behind Luc, already bent down to his level. He turned around this time, surprised to see Dean there. "Are you waiting on your ride?"

Luc shook his head. "I just wait till everyone else is gone before walking home." Dean raised his eyebrows at that. Luc simply shrugged.

"How bout I give you a ride then," Dean said. Luc simple stared at him before answering.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Dean replied. Luc watched him for a bit before deciding. They both stood and Dean led the way to his car. Mikey said nothing and smiled when Luc entered from the other side of the car.

Luc gave Dean the directions, and Dean wondered how in the hell the kid could walk to and from school every day. His home was really an apartment, and also located in a bad place in town. It was also an hour long walk. Luc was about to get out before Dean stopped him and gave him a piece of paper with his cell numbers scrawled on it.

"Give me a call if you ever need anything," Dean said. Luc took the paper that was handed to him. Looking at Dean through the rearview mirror, he gave a small nod before exiting the car and heading inside.

"I don't like where he lives dad," Michael said from his seat in the back.

"Ditto here kiddo," he replied before heading his way back home.

It was later in the week when he finally did get the call. Of course it was the dead of night, and Michael had just woken up from a nightmare as well. Cas was in the kitchen with their kid while Dean answered the call.

"Luc, what's up man?" Dean answered, not even bothering to look at the caller ID cause he knew who it was without even bothering.

"Mr. Winchester, can you come pick me up," Luc asked. His voice was level, and for some reason, that scared the ever loving hell out of Dean.

"What's wrong kiddo, where are you?" Dean was on the verge of panicking. His own kid was in the kitchen having a mini freak out and Luc was god only knows where, calling him in the dead of night.

"I'm at home," this calmed Dean down a bit, "but my mom isn't moving." His heart felt like it had stopped. Dean stood there for a bit, shock coursing through him. He snapped back into reality when Cas called his name.

"I'm on my way kiddo," Dean replied. "Which room is it?" Before Cas could question him any further, Dean was out the door, car screeching as he raced to get to Luc.

Dean ran up the three flights of stairs before he was banging his fist on Luc's door. The boy answered it and Jesus he looked too damn calm for a kid who's mom might be dead. I asked Luc if he called for the paramedics and he shook his head. I called them, and they got here ten minutes later. The paramedics came first, looking over the body, and then the cops came and questioned both Luc and Dean. Dean answered as best he could before one of the cops came up to him.

"Listen, the mom is already dead. She has been for the past hour now. He's just going to be put in child services after this. I'm assuming you know the kid since you were here." Dean simply nodded. "If you want, you can take him with you while we try to find a new home for him."

"You can mail me the damn papers, cause I'll be taking the kid in from here on out." The cop looked surprised before nodding and asking for Dean's address. Afterwards, Dean scooped up Luc and took him back to his place.

Cas and Mikey were still up when Dean and Luc walked through the door. Luc walked over to the couch to sit with Michael while Dean explained what happened to Cas.

"Dear God," Cas said after Dean was done. "So what do we do now?"

"What else is there for us to do?" Dean replied. "I say we take the kid in so he doesn't have to go through the crap child services will put him through." Cas contemplated this before nodding his head. They both went to the couch to get Luc a bed ready when they heard snoring. When they got to the couch, Mikey was lying on top of Luc, both out like a light. Dean and Cas decided against moving them, and simply put a blanket over both of the kids before heading off to bed themselves.

The week after that Luc officially became part of their family.

It was the same day as his birthday. Luc smiled and said, "This is the best present ever." He looked up to Dean. "Thank you."


End file.
